Miwaku Yumekuni
is a jōnin-level shinobi from Tobikakurenai Village. Background Little is known about Miwaku's past, but like the other shinobi of her age, she defended Tobikakurenai during the . It is also known that she is one of the best Water Release users of the village surpassing even members of the Kamogawa Clan. Personality Miwaka is very determined to set goals and achieve her objectives. According to Nazo this was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. Even though sometimes seem rather scatterbrained, Miwaku can make plans or strategies that may seem ridiculous in principle, but it most often ends up working well. Miwaku also worries about the future of the village and shows great concern about the decisions of her sons and do not seem like much Himitsu's relaxed personality, even though she has proud of him. According to Urusai, Miwaku is one of the Tobikakurenai's kunoichi who more demonstrates carry the Will of Air. Appearance Miwaku is fair-skinned with brown eyes. Her typical attire consists of a sleeveless, dark pink top and a long purple skirt as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders and what appears to be a modified Tobikakurenai flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. From her marriage with Nazo Yumekuni she adopted the customary black mark on the cheek, present in Yumekuni clan's members, but she possessed only one mark, maybe because she became a member of the clan through marriage. Abilities Miwaku is a renowned user of Water Release, being considered one of the best in the village. Genjutsu Miwaku never was a notable user of genjutsus, even though she had a great mind control and easy to find when she was the target of illusions (the same way as Sakura). However, after her marriage to Nazo she began to devote herself to learn more about genjutsus and with that she became able to use some genjutsus. Nature Transformation While her husband and sons are skilled users of the Fire Release, Miwaku is a renowned user of Water Release. She can use the technique of water using both hands at the same time to increase her area of damage. Her signature is the use of water orbitals to attack and defend against her enemies or attack multiple enemies at once. Trivia *Miwaku (魅惑) means enchanted. *Miwaku is the only mother who is known to be active in her career as shinobi. *Miwaku's hobby is water gardening. *Miwaku's favourite food are salt ramen and apple juice, while she disliked whiskey and anything sour. *Miwaku's favourite phrase is "Like father like son" (蛙の子は蛙, Kaeru no ko wa kaeru) Quotes *(To Himitsu Yumekuni) "I admire the fact you want to be unique, Himitsu, but there are times when you need to focus more and worry about future. It's time for people of my generation make way for your generation flourish and from there you'll have to assume your responsibilities as a true shinobi." *(To Gensō Yumekuni) "Dear, don't think you have to live as a reflex of your brother. Your father always speaks about your intelligence when is with me, but keep it a secret. Don't think you'll live forever in Himitsu's shadow, because you're a remarkable shinobi."